The Light God's Nightmares
by buggirl101
Summary: Light has been unable to sleep for weeks. When he falls asleep during a day with Misa...he has the strangest of dreams. And it seems that the things that happen in the dream really effect his physical body...oh dear.
1. Hour 1: Hideki?

Hello all! Welcome to my newest fic. This is heaviliy based off of the Fatal Frame game franchise. Despite this, I'm going to try my best to make it seem like a totally differant thing. About the only simmularity will be this. The opening chapter.

WARNINGS: Scary Moments, light cussing, moments of gross/disgusting things...etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. I also don't own the inspiration for this fic Fatal Frame. I do own a copy of the third game however. ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 Hour 1: Hideki? <strong>

Light Yagami yawned, raising his amber gaze to meet the bright blue-eyes of his girlfriend. She huffed at him, repeating what she said. "Light! I said that I'm going to a photo shoot tomorrow! I want you to come but…you have to get some sleep first! You look so tired. What's keeping you from sleeping anyway?"

Misa Amane, current steady of Light Yagami's and well-known model and TV cooking show hostess stared at his rather tired face. Light sighed, "Nothing, just a weird dream I can't remember." "Dream you can't remember? That's weird even for you. Everybody remembers their dreams."

Light pinched the bridge of his nose, standing up. "Sorry Misa, guess I'm not everyone. Anyway, I'm going to go home." Misa nodded looking irritated.

"Fine, you know you really should look for another roommate. Like, maybe me?" Light shook his head; Misa knew that he wouldn't do such a thing, not after that incident. She stood as well and carefully pecked Light on the lips murmuring her goodbye.

Light left, taking the normal route from his girlfriend's rather posh flat to his own home. When he had moved out from his parents to live closer to To-Oh University everyone had thought he would move in with his girlfriend.

He had shocked them all by getting a fellow student to room with him in a small house in a suburb close by. The other student was a somewhat close friend…and rival. But now Light guessed that he wasn't a rival anymore.

The roommate a man by the name of Hideki had simple disappeared one day a few months before. He had claimed that he was going to visit someone in England, and never made it to the flight.

Light had always questioned what had happened…he knew that Hideki was utterly serious about the visit, he wouldn't tell who he was seeing but he had said that he needed to bury some old memories.

As much as Light thought on the subject he should have been able to come up with something, but…he couldn't. The idea irritated him to no end. Why couldn't he look back and see something? What little he could remember was Hideki's strange sitting and eating habits.

Every time he tried to dig deeper it was like something was blocking it. Making it hazy and dark inside his own mind. Hell, he could barely remember where he had meet Hideki. Not that it really mattered.

As Light entered his rather plain house filled with bookcases and comfortable furniture, he glanced around feeling relaxed already. The old saying 'no place like home' held true for him. Sure, he lived alone in a rather big house but he didn't really care.

So, he began his nightly routine. Change clothes, take sleeping pill, bed. And once again he woke numerous times. The first time he felt somewhat exhilarated, like his adrenaline had begun from a chase. The second time however he could of swore that his ankle was twisted from the amount of pain he woke in.

The next day he felt like he had for the last few weeks. Tired and worn out. He had gone to a doctor for it, but so far the psychiatrist had no advice. He returned to Misa's flat knowing that his day was going to be spent listening to her, and watching a photo shoot. To be blunt it bored him.

So, he did what he normally did in these situations. Read. He loved reading; he had bookshelves bursting with books at home. Most of them were on law or practice of law. But today he brought a light read, just enough to last him a few hours until the photo shoot was over.

Misa talked to him and texted her friends as she normally did on the ride, and they finally arrived at a somewhat small building. It was in a Western style of décor and finishes. When they had finally entered it was simply an office building.

It looked as though it hadn't been used in a while from the thin layer of dust that covered the furnishings. Light disregarded this, and sat as Misa began working.

He would read a while and put the book down, and then he would glance about and continue reading. A few hours into this ritual however something caught his eye. At the far corner of the hallway he sat in was what looked to be someone standing?

They were hunched over slightly if the silhouette was anything to go by. He stood and walked part way down to the figure. "Hello?" He questioned lightly, squinting his eyes to decipher the figure from the shadows. When he could see fully he questioned his sanity.

In the corner gazing straight at him was his missing roommate. Hideki. Hideki turned, crossing a corner and Light being persistent and somewhat curious followed him. As he turned around the corner he could swear that the hallway had melted into an entirely different building.

The plain off-white plaster walls were now made of dark shades of red bricks. The furniture looked unused, but the amount of dust on them could attest to their abandonment. He attempted to pull a drawer out of a small wooden table to his side, it wouldn't budge.

He assumed it was swollen from moisture, the air around him practically felt wet as though it rained constantly. He stepped further into the now brick hallway. He could see distorted colors splayed out in front of him from a stained-glass window that sat on the wall somewhere behind him. He attempted to gaze through the colors to the end of the hallway and saw Hideki again.

"Hey!" He yelled, beginning to walk and follow him, as he walked he noticed that Hideki was quite a ways in front of him. He didn't recall Hideki being that good of a runner. So, he began running to catch up.

Despite all of his effort Hideki glanced behind him once he had stopped in front of a door and smirked lightly, flicking his left hand in a 'follow me' expression. Before his disappeared behind it. Light struggled to reach it, feeling somewhat light-headed.

And not going to let him get away Light followed, wrenching open the door only to be taken aback by the inky blackness of the room. Something didn't seem right to him. It had a…creepy feeling to it. Still, he stepped in quickening his pace.

The open door behind him suddenly snapped closed. Light found himself in complete darkness for only a moment before he heard someone walking towards him, and as suddenly as the noise had started it stopped.

And within a moment, heat suddenly poured out from all directions, he felt like he was inches away from an out of control fire. A set of red eyes stared at him a mere inch from his face. A soft but bone-chilling cackle echoed around him, before a familiar voice yelled from behind the red eyes.

"Light! Run!" He took the advice feeling like that was the only thing making him move. But, he wondered…who yelled? It sounded so familiar but at the same time it wasn't. As he ran busting out from around the now open door he felt himself trip, he grabbed the edge of a table to pull himself back up.

The hotness of the fire followed him; he could almost feel flames licking at his feet. He took a split second to throw his head around to see what was chasing him, instead of a fire like he imagined he saw something.

Something was the only word he could think of to describe it. It looked human shaped, but it was mutilated like some parts were missing. It was an inky black and behind it was what looked like a large trail of ashes. Black marks now coated the bricks and doors.

He felt himself move even quicker, as whatever it was gained a few steps on him. And just as he had reached a large extricate door with a simple old English 'L' adorning the middle and had flung it open he felt an unimaginable pain flood through his right shoulder.

He glanced back as he fell through the door and saw the thing's hand retracting as it turned around he heard a breathy whisper before blackness consumed him.

"You will finish it."

Light's eyes snapped open and all he could see was Misa's face. She looked less worried and more frightened. Her face was pale and he flicked his gaze to what was most likely the face of the photographer that had been working with her.

"Light. I'm so glad you're awake!" He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them once more. The other man spoke, "You…were uh…napping I guess and you started doing this weird thing and…uh.." Misa rolled her eyes and glared at the man.

"Light. You were asleep and you just suddenly grabbed your shoulder and fell screaming. We…tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. Are you okay?"

Light nodded, his shoulder ached, like it was bruised. "I…what?" Misa gave him an exasperated look. "…I'm fine." She blinked the exasperated look turning into one of concern. "Are you sure? Because…you can stay with me tonight if you want…I don't want you to be by yourself. What if you do it again?"

He sighed, "Alright. But…just for tonight." Misa beamed at him. "Okay then. Let's go home. I'm done with work, we can order in. You just need to relax."

The ride back was uneventful in Light's opinion. His head still swam but his shoulder had stopped aching. As soon as they got back Misa began calling for some food to be brought, and Light began to take a shower.

He felt that nothing was wrong and stewed the dream around in his mind. It was the first dream in nearly a month that he could recall. But…it had seemed so real. He could still feel that touch against his shoulder, and the whispered words still echoed back and forth through his mind.

He turned the water on, and stepped in thinking it all over, why Hideki of all people? And what was that thing that had chased him through that hallway? He could feel the water warming up to a comfortable temperature.

As soon as he touched his right should he fell against the wall, it didn't ache it burned. Not a sunburn type burn but…like someone had placed something extremely hot against it. He turned to look at it, and noticed a large black crusted burn sat in the shape of a hand against his shoulder.

"…what is that? Ngh…" He turned the water off and felt himself slide to a sitting position. What on earth would he tell Misa? Besides, what should he do? Go to the hospital? He carefully felt of his shoulder again. He could still feel the tenderness and slight hardness of the edges of his peeling burnt skin.

He took another glance at it shocked to see the burn wasn't there. Was he hallucinating? Going insane? Light decided that tomorrow he would pay his psychiatrist a surprise visit. Whatever he was he hoped it wasn't insane.

There must be a rational explanation for everything thing that had happened. Maybe his dreams he couldn't remember had something to do with it? He tore every thought from his mind and focused on finishing dyring off and eating with Misa.

As soon as he had taken his last bite Misa ushered him to the couch telling him to get some rest and she would leave her door open if he needed her. After that she turned all the lights off and left him somewhat alone.

Most people would hate being on the couch. And it was true; he would under any other circumstance. But he was so exhausted that he didn't care. So, he drifted off to sleep hoping that he wouldn't have a dream.

Light opened his eyes to find himself standing in the brick hallway he was in during his earlier dream. He glanced behind him to see the door marked with the 'L'. He attempted to open it only to be annoyed it seemed like it was firmly shut and locked. He took a closer look at the 'L' piece and noticed it had a keyhole in the center of it.

So…he needed a key that most likely had the 'L' inscribed into it. He continued down the hallway trying each door, he found one open, a tiny storage room. In the room were simply a few boxes and a flashlight. "Thank you." He breathed grabbing it and turning it on.

He would need to find some spare batteries, but it worked. So, he left the storage room and really looked at the hallway for the first time. The bricks were slightly molded over, a thin film of dust covered them.

He glanced at the door he knew he had entered in the last dream. Cautiously he tugged the handle. Breathing a sigh of relief he noted that it was locked, much like the 'L' door. He scanned the door for a lock of any kind…surprised not to find one.

Was it locked from the inside with no outer lock? He found it odd but didn't question it any longer. He was glad he couldn't go in that room. He didn't want to face that thing again. He needed to find a way out, another room maybe.

At the opposite end of the hallway was an unlocked door. He cracked it open flashing the light in it, studying the room for anything weird. Nothing. So, he entered.

It was another hallway, only a staircase descended downward. So, he was on a second story building at least. He began his decent down the staircase, at the bottom he noticed a black notebook lying on the ground.

He stepped over it, ignoring the object. He didn't want to read it, it looked ancient so much so it could turn to dust if he touched it. He gazed around the staircase flashing the light on a pair of legs. Now that he was focused he could hear the person whispering.

"I didn't mean to…please make it stop. Stop." Light walked softly to the person. "Hello? Are you alright?" He couldn't see much about the person. He guessed the person was male, in what looked to be navy slacks and dark brown shoes.

The closer he got the man moved so he was hidden beneath the stairs. Whoever he was he snapped out a dark, "Go away! Leave me alone you monster!" Light backed off, the guy sounded crazy. Better to leave him alone until he calms down.

Light turned around to the only door near him. It was open and so he entered it, leaving the man. He heard a crunch beneath his shoe, so, he picked up what it was. It was a scrap of notebook paper slightly singed. It read,

_Afraid of light. _

_Written notes help keep apart. _

_Cameras hurt them. _

_Flash knocks back._

_ Keep away from **BURNT ONE**._

_ Never approach. Let them approach._

He pocketed the note, glancing behind him to where the notebook had been laying. His eyes widened when he saw it was gone. But, he knew it was… Light shook his head. The paper said to keep written notes.

That notebook would be perfect. He kept going; maybe the man under the stairs had gotten up and taken it? He'd come back and see if the man was sane. For now what looked like a messy child's room was in front of him.

Stacks upon stacks of toys and games littered the room. Light decided that the child was spoiled beyond help. And carefully tried to walk around the mess. He froze as a noise like a bell chimed behind him.

He turned around coming face to face with a white-haired child that glowed with light. It gazed up at him, smiling. It made a 'follow me' expression and moved to one of the larger stacks of toys. He pointed at something on top of the stack.

Light followed him, picking up…a small digital camera? "Is this what you want me to…" He glanced at the child only to scan the entire room. He was nowhere to be seen.

Light suddenly felt like a warm feeling that had grew when he saw the child had turned to ice. The room seemed cold and desolete.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, that's all for this chapter! Please review I would love to hear from each one of you!<p> 


	2. Hour 1: Day 2

Hello, hello! I'm back with another hopefully, fantastic chapter of Light God's Nightmare.

WARNINGS: Unpleasentness and scary moments filled. Easily scared? Most likely not a fantasic choice for you...

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or the game series that inspired this thing, Fatal Frame. I only own two copies of Fatal Frame II and III.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Hour 1 "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" <strong>

Light woke feeling rather calm, compared to the other nightmares he had over the past couple of days that one was simply unremarkable. All he had done was go into a few rooms and picked up some camera from a white-headed child.

He hadn't come across the man under the stairs, or the black notebook. He sat up stretching only to grimace doubling over from pain. His breath came in short gasps, as shudders racked his body. He placed a hand against his back; he felt blood and burnt skin.

As soon as he had caught his breath he stumbled to his feet, turning so he could see his back in a mirror. Across most of his shoulders and barely gracing his lower back was a large set of burns. Some were worse than others, the black-crusted skin standing out angrily.

He watched his back for a moment, feeling confused and amazed as the burns seemed to move. They twisted back and forth, creating thin vine-like tendrils. For a fleeting moment he thought he could see letters. One seemed to be the English letter 'N', while the other wasn't in English. It was a simple name. 'Touta'.

"Touta?" He repeated, barely noticing the sound of a key turning a lock. "Light?" Misa called out as she entered the room. "…Misa? Do you think I need to go to the hosp…" Misa dropped her bag and smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

Light's gaze flicked to a confused look. "Don't you…" "Don't I what?" He scratched at his back, surprised to not feel anything at all. "…Never mind. Yeah, I think I did."

Misa beamed at him, "Good." He smiled back and she began to talk aimlessly while heading to the kitchen obviously wanted to make the two of them something to eat. Light looked around, for the first time in what felt like ages he felt completely relaxed and rested.

He spent the day with his girlfriend, sending her into a state of euphoria. He was getting ready to leave and Misa told him goodbye and sent him on his way.

When he stepped into his house he immediately smelt something odd. It was a sweet smell, almost like…cooked strawberries? He moved to the kitchen determined to find the source of the smell, only to find it getting fainter.

He kept moving throughout the house, it had to be coming from somewhere. After searching through all the first floor he moved up the staircase to the long hallway that connected two bedrooms and a bathroom together.

The smell was stronger here. He took a deep breath following the smell to the last door. Light hesitated. This had been his roommate's room. He hadn't dared come in here after he went missing; he felt that it was private…even if he wasn't there to tell him yes or no.

After thinking about it for a short moment he turned the handle, peeking into the room. It was a mess. He shook his head; it was just like Hideki to have such a mess for a sleeping space…if he even slept at all.

Papers were scattered over any space, only a small trail where he walked back and forth was empty. His old computer was still sitting on the floor next to the bed. Light carefully stepped in the trail when he reached the center of the room the smell grew so strong he had to clamp his hand over his nose.

In his mind a picture of a large brick house…more like mansion or school maybe appeared. He could see out of a window in the brick place, he recognized it as the place from his dream. He could see children running and playing in the yard.

Behind him he heard a knock, followed by an aging man's voice. "Are you alright? Do you wish to stay a little longer?" He heard then to his absolute surprise Hideki's voice reply. "Yes, I need to think some more."

He looked around and saw a blonde haired boy standing beside him. His green eyes were dark and seemed hollow. He opened his mouth to speak but instead pulled the collar of his shirt down showing very obvious rope marks across his neck.

Light opened his eyes finding himself in the room, standing where he was before. Did he fall asleep standing up? He decided that he needed to go to bed early.

* * *

><p>Light opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of a toy filled room. It was where he had seen the little boy the night before. He pushed himself off the floor, finding the small camera clasped in his hand. He tried to turn it on with success.<p>

"But what am I supposed to do with it?" He murmured out loud. He moved back to the staircase where the man had been hiding the night before, he didn't see anyone there. Good, maybe he could find the man while he wasn't hiding. He continued to another door, opening it.

It was another child's room. It looked like the one from his daydream earlier; he moved to the window and gazed out of it. The grounds around the building was coated in fog, he could see shadows of people moving back and forth.

Light tried to open the window, it wasn't locked but it was stuck. He snorted in aggravation. So, he couldn't call out and ask one of the people walking outside for help. He heard a noise, it sounded somewhat like static.

A voice floated out from behind him causing him to turn around rapidly. "What are you doing in my room?" He found it to be the same blonde haired boy from the daydream. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was…" The boy moved forward with unimaginable speed, it was almost like he had disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He interrupted. Light blinked, hurt anyone? "Huh?" The boy repeated what he said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" This time it was forceful. Light heard some odd noise from the window and the boy jerked as if unable to control himself.

"Please, forgive me!" The boy screamed throwing his hands out and shoving Light, the next thing he knew he was hitting his back hard on something. It pushed all the air out of his lungs, causing him to cough and roll over, he felt grass.

Wait…grass? He shot to his feet looking around. He was outside; the boy must have pushed him out the window. But wasn't it stuck? He turned looking for the window and he found it, it was second from the top row of windows.

The boy was still standing there. His instinct told him to take a picture. He raised the camera, and snapped a picture of the boy. He looked at it for a moment and saw that behind the boy was a large black shadow with glowing red eyes…the thing that had chased him from his first dream.

…was that why the boy had pushed him? To keep him away from whatever it was? He shook his head, he felt like yelling at the boy but he felt that it would be useless at the same time.

He looked around, he was only able to see just a little bit, He got the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on, leaving the camera dangling from his wrist. That made it better, but not by much. He saw a shadow move not too far from him; he went after it calling out, "Hey!"

He chased it for a while; it finally disappeared behind an open door on some storage shed. He peered in the building and saw nothing. There was a set of five or six keys dangling from a hook and he took them, maybe he could get back inside the building with it.

He turned around and after taking a few steps felt something behind him. He turned around flashing light on the person. It was someone dressed in a cooks attire, in his hand was a pan. Then Light saw his face and yelled.

The man's face was beaten in. Then how was he walking? Light moved backward away from the man, the man stood there for a single moment before raising the pan and hurling himself forward. Light stumbled sideways and hit the ground.

His camera went off. The beaten cook screamed in agony dropping the pan which disappeared as it hit the ground. Light held the camera in both hands, looking through the viewfinder. The edges of the viewfinder flashed red for a moment and he snapped another photo.

The man howled in pain yet again, before falling to his knees and fading into nothing. Light continued to stare through the viewfinder. …what just happened? Was that a spirit or something? He didn't believe in spirits….so why was he dreaming about them?

He looked the small camera over. It looked like a perfectly normal digital camera, he noticed that there were tiny scratches around the lens and outer viewfinder but that was the only thing different about it. An English letter was scratched onto the bottom…'N'. "N…." He read out loud. The same letter he had envisioned while staring at the burn marks.

So, was the little boy that showed him where the camera was called N? If so why a single letter for a name? He didn't think it was western custom to name their children with single letters. He got off the ground and moved around the building finally finding the front door.

It was up a small flight of stairs, a single set of double doors painted black. It looked like during its day it had been a nice contrast to the red of the brick but now it just looked ominous. He got out the keys and tried every one until he found the correct one.

He opened the doors flashing light in the large entrance room. There was a large staircase in the middle of the room leading to the 2nd floor. He finally moved into the room and panicked slightly when the doors shut by themselves.

He moved to turn the handles and discovered that the handles weren't there. Instead a mixture of grey ash and something black stood where they had been. He shrugged it off, so he couldn't go back outside until he found the handles and some tools.

He made a mental note of it and moved forward. There were five doors leading to opposite rooms. He opened the one nearest to him on the left. It was a small flight of stairs leading to what was obviously a basement. He could hear a noise like crying coming from it.

Light immediately made his way down the stairs, finding himself in an extremely dirty area. The weeping was coming from behind a large boiler. It was mixed with a fervently spoken phrase.

"It won't find me here." Light moved to one edge of the boiler flashing light on the man he saw beneath the staircase. It was a Japanese man, with brown eyes. His head shot up from its position of staring at the opposite corner of the boiler.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment and Light noticed that he was clutching a black notebook to his chest. The man moved somewhat to the side obviously preparing himself in case Light wanted to attack him.

"It's alright." Light felt himself murmur. "I won't hurt you." The man gave him an incredulous look, as if saying "You expect me to believe that?" Light nodded, and the man noticed the camera dangling from his wrist.

"Ah…" He spoke up, opening the notebook. "Where was it?" He asked. "In a kid's room, with lots of toys…why?" The man nodded, getting a small pen and making a note in the book. "…" He paused wanting to say what was on his mind but it seemed that he was too fearful of doing so.

"…it says to use a camera to defend against the ghosts. Does it really work?" Light shrugged. "I think it does it did against a cook anyway." Light glanced around, "I'm Light….and I'm just wondering but what are you doing here? And where exactly are we?"

The man gave him a confused look. "Touta Matsuda." He repeated in a greeting. "…I don't know why I'm here, I just come here. I don't know where it is either, but it must be a home for spirits of all sorts. At least that's what the book says."

Matsuda noticed that Light was staring at him like he was crazy. "Look for yourself." He said getting to his feet and after scanning the room moved forward and gave the notebook to the other.

Light opened it and noticed that the first few pages were maps of each floor. Some were incomplete with markings for doors and no rooms behind them. "Did you do this yourself?" He asked. Touta shook his head. "Just the maps, nothing else."

He then noticed small sketches of faces and small profiles for a bunch of different people. One he took interest in was of the little boy he saw. It read,

_N_

_An easy spirit he seems to want to guide me to different portions of the mansion._

_Every time he touches me I see an image of another spirit, M. _

_He never speaks. If he is walking then he is running from or towards something._

_If he is sitting then the area is a safe haven, BURNT ONE can't approach._

Directly beneath that was a small passage, the bottom of this passage was torn.

_BURNT ONE_

_Very strong spirit. It seems to want nothing more than the destruction of everything it touches. _

_It tortures the easy spirits. Usually found near the spirit of M or A. If near spirit A it seems to cause uproars of anger and fearfulness from it._

_I believe that it was what killed spirit A._

_It touched me and now I'm…_

Light paused at the torn section. "Do you know what else it said?" Matsuda shook his head. "Sorry, I did find a torn page upstairs but…nothing on THAT thing." "…thing?" Matsuda gave him a look as if he were crazy.

"Have you seen it yet? Out of all the ghosts I've seen none of them can do what it does. Every time I see it I start hearing things and thinking god-awful thoughts…like it's crawling into my mind or something…I hid down here when it was in the entrance up there."

Light nodded showing that he had heard. He then handed Matsuda the book and began walking back upstairs. "Wh-where are you going?" "To figure out how to get out of here. At least till I wake up anyway."

Matsuda began to follow him, after a few moments he spoke up. "What do you mean wake up?" Light turned to face him. "…you don't think this is a dream?" Matsuda gazed at him in a curious manner.

"It might be a dream for you but I've been here for months. Ever since I found that…" He trailed off, casting his eyes to the floor. He shook his head, "Are you gonna move or what? I'm not standing here all day, if you want to then I'm going back to the boiler."

Light turned and continued forward, this certainly wasn't what he was expecting…but some company even if it was from someone this terrified was somewhat nice.

…somewhat.

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Remeber, reviews gives people like me ideas...giving me ideas means more chapters for you...understand the relationship between reviewer and writer now?<p>

...click that little blue-ish button.


End file.
